


Положительный герой

by Satellite91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Slash, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite91/pseuds/Satellite91
Summary: Просто зарисовка о хорошем парне Гарри Поттере.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Положительный герой

**Author's Note:**

> В данной работе описываются однополые отношения. В случае, если вы не достигли совершеннолетия, покиньте эту страницу.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено только в виде ссылки
> 
> Рассказ написан для "Снарри бинго" на тему "хороший парень".

**Рейтинг:** PG (за упоминание однополого брака)  
**Тип:** джен с элементами слэша  
**Персонажи:** Гарри Поттер  
**Жанр:** AU  
**Предупреждения:** ООС  
**Примечание:** Фик исключительно поттероцентричный.  
**Публикация на других ресурсах:** разрешено только в виде ссылки  
**Статус:** закончен

_Хороший муж, как отличный секс и удобные туфли на высоком каблуке – всё это приличной ведьме, к сожалению, практически невозможно найти._

Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру было двадцать семь лет, и сегодня он стал самым молодым Главным Аврором. До сих пор органы магического правопорядка не видели столь блестящей и стремительной карьеры. Талантливый боевой маг, въедливый и дотошный следователь и даже стратег весьма неплохой, хотя и не сказать, что выдающийся – начальство на Всеобщего Спасителя нарадоваться не могло.

Словно заранее предчувствуя такие незаурядные способности юного Героя, Кингсли сразу после войны предложил Гарри должность стажёра-практиканта: причём без предварительного обучения, вот правда некоторые профильные экзамены всё же пришлось бы сдать. Однако Поттер отказался наотрез. Он вернулся в отремонтированный Хогвартс – кстати, в восстановлении замка он тогда тоже принимал непосредственное участие, – закончил экстерном школу, а потом поступил – на общих основаниях – в Академию.

Магическая пресса рассыпалась в хвалебных статьях, превозносящих честность, порядочность и острое чувство справедливости, проявляющиеся даже в подобных мелочах, народного любимца.

А Гарри между зубодробительными лекциями и выматывающими полевыми испытаниями, как на работу, ходил на судебные заседания. Давал подробные показания, смело отстаивал свободу тех, кого считал если и не безвинными жертвами системы, то безусловно не заслуживающими заключения в Азкабане, в который снова вернулись дементоры. Например, только благодаря Поттеру мистер Малфой отделался мягким ограничением магии, а Драко и миссис Малфой были полностью оправданы. К тому же последнюю ещё и наградили за спасение жизни мальчика-который-выжил.

Визенгамот намеревался провести показательное разбирательство над Пэнси Паркинсон, чтобы, так сказать, произвести положительное впечатление на общественность. Хотя судить её было не за что – она и в рядах Упивающихся никогда не состояла-то. Поттер не допустил: он настойчиво вещал о том, что лишь за неосторожные, необдуманные слова нельзя ломать жизнь молодой девушке.

А особенно красноречие Гарри проявилось на заочном слушании против Северуса Снейпа – сам подсудимый в то время отлёживался в Сент Мунго, в отдельной палате и под стражей. Поттер говорил очень долго, пылко и вдохновенно. Он рассказывал о самопожертвовании бывшего профессора, о его мужестве и беспрецедентной выдержке. Гарри размеренно, обоснованно и на примерах повествовал о ценных сведениях, добытых Снейпом, ещё когда был жив Дамблдор, и о неоценимой помощи в нелёгком деле общей победы после. И так далее и тому подобное. Его речь длилась минут тридцать, и к её концу Поттер даже сам немного запыхался. Зато цель была достигнута: со Снейпа сняли все обвинения. И тоже пожаловали орден Мерлина.

Журналисты наперебой умилялись благородству и милосердию Героя, строча заметки. А Рита Скитер расписалась на целый отдельный специальный выпуск.

Через два года Гарри закончил Академию – не с отличием, правда, но с вполне приемлемыми результатами – и занял ранее обещанную должность стажёра. Работал как все, дежурил даже чаще остальных, охотно менялся сменами, когда коллеги просили, одним словом, лез из кожи вон, стараясь влиться в коллектив и доказать, что занимает своё место не из-за громкого имени.

А ещё Поттер покладисто появлялся на различных празднованиях, посвящённых победе; принимал участие в разнообразных благотворительных акциях; без особой охоты, но вполне любезно раздавал интервью репортёрам. Несмотря на народную – временами весьма утомительную – популярность, не запирался в особняке, не сторонился людей и частенько появлялся на Косой Аллее: обедал с друзьями в кафе; прилипал к витрине магазина, торгующего инвентарём для квиддича, заглядываясь на новейшие модели мётел; выбирал книги во Флориш и Блоттс. И при этом был учтив со всеми, кто решался завладеть частицей внимания бравого защитника Британии: солнечно улыбался, пожимая руки незнакомым магам; вежливо отвечал на заигрывания симпатичных ведьмочек; терпеливо раздавал автографы желающим.

Гарри Поттер ни разу не попадался на скандальных выходках. Он не устраивал пьяные дебоши, на чём частенько ловили Джорджа Уизли, и не участвовал в уличных драках, что порой водилось за Роном. Поттер был положительным молодым человеком, как ни крути, хоть под микроскопом рассматривай. К минусам разве что можно было отнести вечно растрёпанные волосы, нелепые очки и некоторую лёгкую неряшливость в одежде. Но разве же это изъяны?!

«Ведьмополитен» четыре раза подряд присуждал ему титул «Мужчина Года».

А ещё Гарри был весьма симпатичным, молодым, перспективным, известным и богатым, что, если откровенно, тоже немаловажно. Вежливым, предупредительным, честным, добрым, справедливым, смелым, великодушным и отважным. Каждая волшебница хоть раз мечтала о том, что однажды её назовут миссис Поттер – особенно девушки на выданье приободрились после свадьбы Джинни Уизли и Дина Томаса. На которую, кстати, Гарри пришёл, сердечно поздравил молодых и принёс великолепный букет белоснежных роз, который невеста едва удерживала двумя руками.

Гарри Поттер был по-настоящему хорошим парнем, и он стал бы идеальным супругом для любой колдуньи, если бы не единственное, зато убийственно существенное «но». Вот уже четыре года Гарри состоял в маггловском – хвала Мерлину, магическое общество до подобного кошмара ещё не докатилось! – браке с автором бесчисленных статей и научных работ, участником множества конференций, обладателем нескольких патентов, лауреатом узкоспециализированных премий и просто выдающимся зельеваром Северусом Снейпом.


End file.
